In computer vision, mathematical techniques are used to detect the presence of and recognize various elements of the visual scenes that are depicted in digital images. Localized portions of an image, known as features, may be used to analyze and classify an image. Low-level features, such as interest points and edges, may be computed from an image and used to detect, for example, people, objects, and landmarks that are depicted in the image. Machine learning algorithms are often used for image recognition.
Computer vision capabilities can be provided by self-contained (e.g., vertical or shrink-wrapped) software applications, such as Goggles by GOOGLE, Inc., Image Search by GOOGLE, Inc., Bing Image Search by Microsoft Corp., and Kooaba's Image Recognition. Some computer vision applications utilize open source computer vision algorithm libraries, such as OpenCV.